Amber's Redemption
by dancingonathinline
Summary: "Did he hit you?" she asked. I nodded into her shoulder.  For HeatherCullen111's Songfic challenge


**Author's Note- my entry to **HeatherCullen111's songfic challenge. It's supposed to b sad and I think this is as sad as it gets. I kinda wanna continue with this plotline but idk****

****Disclaimer- I dont own HOA or demi lovatos song skyscraper****

* * *

><p><strong>Amber's POV<strong>

As I drove away from Mick's house for the last time I couldn't help but feel both sad and strong.I turned up the radio hoping the music would drown out the sounds of my sobs. Demi Lovatos Skyscraper was playing. I knew then what I needed to do to show Mick that he couldn't have all of me. I invited everyone over to my family's house and we met in the media center. I stood up in front of my audience and took a deep breath.

"Mick this song is for you. Listen carefully because every word I say is one hundred percent true."

_**Skies are crying, I am watching**_  
><em><strong>Catching teardrops in my hands<strong>_  
><em><strong>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me?<strong>_

I sat on a stool in front of my housemates. It had been five years since we'd all been together like this and our meeting again was under horrible circumstances. I broke up with Mick and as much as it killed me to do I don't regret it because he was always putting me down.

_**You can take everything I have **_  
><em><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<strong>_

I sang a bit louder as I looked over at Mick. He looked angry and shocked. I knew I should be fearing the anger. A year of abuse can do that to you. But I'm not afraid. Because he is in my house. Where I'm safe and he can't touch me here. He can try to hurt me and to rip me apart but he will NOT succeed.

_**As the smoke clears**_  
><em><strong>I awaken and untangle you from me<strong>_  
><em><strong>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed<strong>_  
><em><strong>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<strong>_

A week ago I found out I was pregnant. And it woke me up. I realized I couldn't be with this man who kept hurting me. I couldn't start a family with him because it wouldn't be healthy for me or my baby. So I left and no he doesn't know about our child. And he won't until he changes his act.

_**You can take everything I have **_  
><em><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<strong>_

He can try to take everything away from me. He can have my happiness and my freedom and my peace of mind. But he will not take away my child I'm certain of it.

_**Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here**_  
><em><strong>Watch you disappear yeah<strong>_  
><em><strong>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down<strong>_  
><em><strong>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<strong>_

I watched him leave the room. Ironic timing much. I just sang louder so that he could hear me from outside the door._**  
><strong>_

_**You can take everything I have**_  
><em><strong>You can break everything I am<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of glass<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like I'm made of paper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ohh<br>**__**  
><strong>_I sang quietly now to brace myself for the bigger notes I needed to hit. I heard a car start and knew that this was the end._**  
><strong>_  
><em><strong>Go on and try to tear me down<strong>_  
><em><strong>I will be rising from the ground<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<strong>_  
><em><strong>Like a skyscraper<strong>_

I screamed out the last notes as tears streemed down my face. When I finished the song my friends all clapped and Nina ran up to the stage to hug me while I cried.

"Did he hit you?" she asked. I nodded into her shoulder.

"Your pregnant aren't you?" She asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I can tell. I am too."

We held each other and cried because we both knew that this was the end to something horrid but the beginning to something beautiful.


End file.
